memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark La Mura
|birthplace = Perth Amboy, New Jersey, USA |deathday = |deathplace = New York City, New York, USA |roles = Guest star |characters = "John Doe" }} Mark La Mura was the actor who portrayed the Zalkonian "John Doe" in the third season episode . Born in Perth Amboy, New Jersey, La Mura was seen in the 1976 telefilm comedy Bernice Bobs Her Hair with Dennis Christopher. In 1989 La Mura appeared in See You in the Morning with Theodore Bikel and Alice Krige and in the 1990 romance drama The Russia House with Simon Templeman. In 1992 he appeared in the TV movie Those Secrets with Louis Giambalvo, followed the same year with Criminal Behavior alongside Cliff DeYoung, John Hancock, Dakin Matthews, Angela Paton, and DS9 star Andrew Robinson. La Mura was seen in 1993's Star with Terry Farrell, Albert Hall, Patrick Massett, and fellow TNG guest Mitchell Ryan. In 2002 La Mura was cast in the New York crime thriller City by the Sea (2002, with John Doman). In 2010 La Mura first appeared in Trim with the late Michael Pataki and Voyager lead Ethan Phillips, and then was in One Fall (with Mark Margolis and Zoe McLellan). On television, La Mura worked in 1986 on the legal drama Matlock in "The Don" starring David Froman and with Tom McCleister. La Mura was next seen on the short-lived medical series Heartbeat in 1989 in "Confidentially Yours", starring Kate Mulgrew with Samantha Eggar and Gina Hecht. The same year, La Mura appeared in the crime drama Hunter in "Code 3" with Paul Collins. In 1997 La Mura was in the drama Diagnosis Murder in "Murder in the Air" with Maury Sterling. La Mura next appeared on the 2000 show Deadline starring Bebe Neuwirth in "Daniel in the Lion's Den". La Mura returned to his native New Jersey working on The Sopranos in 2007 starring Steven R. Schirripa in the penultimate "Kennedy & Heidi", followed by guest work on the ABC serial One Life to Live starring Renee Goldsberry. He also appeared in the briefly-aired Six Degrees in "Surstromming or a Slice" with Caroline Lagerfelt. In 2009, La Mura re-teamed with John Doman on Doman's own series, the New York law drama Damages in "London, of Course" also starring Michael Nouri. La Mura's next guest role was in 2010 on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in "Shadow" with John Schuck. La Mura played Nick Kline on L.A. Law starring Corbin Bernsen, first in the series premiere in 1986 alongside Patrick Cronin, Megan Gallagher, John Hancock, Jerry Hardin, Robert Knepper, James B. Sikking, and Alfre Woodard, and again in 1991's "Good to the Last Drop". Larry Drake by this time was also a lead and Diana Muldaur was recurring in the role of cutthroat attorney Rosalind Shays. Joining Bernsen, Drake, Hancock, La Mura, and Muldaur were Daniel Benzali, Roy Brocksmith, Larry Dobkin, and Clement von Franckenstein. La Mura died from lung cancer at the age of 68 on 11 September 2017. http://deadline.com/2017/09/mark-lamura-dies-all-my-children-star-68-1202167924 External links * * es:Mark La Mura Category:Performers Category:TNG performers